


You've Never Watched A Disney Movie?!

by HiHannah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, insanely cute, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHannah/pseuds/HiHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has never watched a Disney movie and Will is determined to change that.</p><p>Songfic, inspired by 'I See The Light' from Tangled, requested by thegirlwiththegreenclothes.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never Watched A Disney Movie?!

“Okay, Nico, you have been here for three days, I checked you one last time, you’re free to go. If you promise to come back here once every three days and whenever you think something might be wrong.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Well, see you around, I guess. Goodbye.”

_“Goodbye may seem forever,_

_Farewell is like the end,_

_But in my heart is a memory,_

_And there you’ll always be”_

“Will, what are you singing?”

“It’s from the Fox and the Hound.”

“The what?”

“Oh my gods, Nico! You’ve never watched Disney movies?”

“Yeah I did! Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!”

“You know that there are like ten thousand other Disney movies, right?”

“Really?”

“Yes! I think there’s over 300 of them.”

“And what’s the big deal?”

“Disney is the most important thing about your childhood. If you haven’t seen the classics, you haven’t really lived.”

“You mean everyone has seen them?”

“Pretty much.”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah. They’re being made for kids and they’re just really cute and sometimes sad, there are songs and there are jokes, the animation is beautifully done, it’s amazing! Some are inspired by the fairytales.”

“Like Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella... all of those?”

“Yes, and a loads of others.”

“I’m curious.”

“I’ll make you watch them all.”

“But you said there were over 300 movies!”

“We’ll start with the classics, and some of my favourites. It won’t take more than two weeks to watch those. After that, we can watch everything that’s left.”

“You have them all?”

“I do. I’m very proud of my collection.”

“Alright. I’ll watch them.”

“Great! I’ll see you in an hour, when I’ve finished my shift.”

“Where?”

“Your cabin? Mine’s always kinda busy.”

“Alright. See you there.”

“Bye!”

 

 

Will came into Nico’s cabin with a giant bag.

“Are those the movies? There are that many?”

“Oh no! These are just the classics.”

“Oh.”

“Okay, so you’ve seen Snow White?”

“Yeah.”

“The next couple of movies are Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo and Bambi. I suggest we start with Bambi.”

“Okay, what’s it about?”

“It’s about a deer, named Bambi.”

“There’s an animated movie... about a deer?”

“Yeah, and it’ll make you cry!”

“What?”

“Oh, I won’t give any spoilers, let’s just watch it, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

The movie started, Nico was a little sceptical at first.

“Will?”

“Yeah.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Shh! Just watch it.”

Then Nico came to like it.

“Don’t do that! Stupid deer!”

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, Solace.”

Then he hated it.

“OH MY GODS WILL HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME THIS IS THE SADDEST THING EVER FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR”

“You’re welcome.”

 

This went on for days. They watched all the classics. Lady and the Tramp (“This is like Romeo and Juliet, but with dogs.”), The Jungle Book (“Why did he leave the jungle? He was supposed to stay with Baloo! Fuck that human girl, I hate girls.” “Me too, to be honest.” “Hm?” “Yeah, I’m gay.” “Me too.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “Must’ve been tough, back in the day. I’m proud of you.” “Thanks.”), The Lion King (“Please don’t fall please don’t fall please don’t fall GODS DAMMIT! No, Simba, he’s dead, stop trying. FUCK YOU WILL, I’M CRYING AGAIN!”), Pocahontas (“She’s only _just_ met him, what the fuck does she think she’s doing?”), Hercules (“OH MY GODS I LOVE HADES IN THIS MOVE THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS MY DAD NEEDS TO SEE THIS! Also: that Satyr is just like Coach Hedge.”), Brother Bear (“Oh my gods, he killed the mother! He’s telling him, oh my gods FUCK THIS IS SO SAD, I’M CRYING, _AGAIN_ ”), WALL-E (“Leo would love this movie.”), and many, many more.

Nico and Will became very close friends. Will kept singing along to all of the songs, and Nico would later deny he had done the same.

 

 

“Okay, this is one of the most recent Disney movies: Tangled.”

“What’s it about?”

“Rapunzel.”

“The girl with the long hair in the tower?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

 

Nico loved Maximus, Pascal, and Flynn’s sarcasm. The songs were catchy and easy to sing along to.

 

_‘All those days, watching from the windows’_

Will quietly sang along. Nico looked at Will, then back at the screen.

_‘All that time, never even knowing just how blind I’ve been’_

Nico looked at Will again, who was still singing softly, his eyes closed.

_‘Now I’m here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it’s oh so clear: I’m where I’m meant to be’_

Nico was happy, he finally had a home, and friends.

_‘And it’s warm and real and bright’_

Nico felt the warmth from Will’s body, leaning against his own. He could barely even believe it, but Will was right there with him. And he seemed so happy and cute and... yes, bright.

_‘All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you’_

Everything fell in place. This was why Nico felt so warm and happy when he was watching movies with Will. Why he was a bit sad when he had to leave the infirmary. Why he didn’t mind letting Will get close, or telling Will his ‘secrets’. He was in love with Will.

_‘...but I was just scared. And the thing is, I’m not scared anymore.’_

Nico wasn’t afraid of love anymore. But he was kind of afraid of messing up. He forced himself to look at the screen. He managed to keep this up until the second chorus ended.

_‘All at once, everything looks different’_

Nico looked at Will, who was staring right back at Nico.

_‘Now that I see you’_

Will brought his hand to Nico’s cheek and started to lean in.

_‘Now that I see you...’_


End file.
